Fond memories
by Sano
Summary: 8 years after the hunter exam, a character muses about the happenings in the past years. Shounen ai Kurapica/Killua


Fond memories

By: Sano

Disclaimer: These boys belong to Togashi-sensei. Don't sue me 'coz you won't get any money.

Note: Yatta! My first HxH fic! Yaoi too! YYH is my first love but I really like this series too. Oh, if you don't like two guys liking each other more than friends then I suggest you don't read this. This is from a POV perspective. You guess whom. This is dedicated to all the Filipino authors there! Para sa inyo to ga kababayan ko!!

*^^*

I watched him, my almond-shaped eyes watching his every move.

Kurapica was training with Leorio, while Gon was fishing somewhere. Kurapica's moves were graceful as he evaded every attack the black-haired man threw at him, his long flowing blonde hair swaying gracefully around his shoulders. Showing the earring that was dangling on his ear.

I felt a corner of my mouth turn upwards in a smile as I saw him laugh teasingly at Leorio's attempt to hit him and succeeded in kissing the ground.

8 years…

8 wonderful years that I've been with my friends… and my love, Kurapica. 

I didn't know what happened. Everything just changed…for the better of course. My father had trusted me and let me go, much to the dislike of my mother. But my father was right. It would do me good not to kill. And I'm glad.

When I first met Kurapica. I started to feel. To feel sadness, friendship, happiness…and most of all things…love. Love for this blonde beauty that I never knew who would even look twice at me.

4 years after the Hunter exam I tried again. And now I'm a full-fledged hunter just like Gon and the others. I'm happy. An emotion I never thought I would feel. When I was younger and I killed people, I could feel pleasure. Pleasure that I have power over someone, but not happiness.

"That's it! I quit! Your much too faster than me!" Leorio exclaimed at not being able to hit Kurapica even once. Kurapica laughed, a sound that was music to my ears. And then he turned to look at me, his blue eyes dancing with laughter, and it reached down to my toes. I smiled back at him and closed my eyes. Wanting to remember everything that has happened in my life.

Believe it or not, Leorio has a wife, Ira. They were married three years ago on Whale Island, and they have a daughter named Nica. That took after her mother's brown eyes and hair. Good thing too. Or else she would have looked ugly. 

I could feel a chuckle rising up my chest. Yes, I still have that insulting streak that I will always have.

And Gon. Well, he has a girlfriend that we met on one of our adventures. Her name was Cathy; she was from a foreign land. She has light blonde hair and very pretty, but not as pretty as Kurapica. 

I sighed contentedly. I could still remember that night 2 years ago. It was a rainy night and Kurapica and I had a fight. I was jealous, because a girl was trying to go out with him. I just couldn't contain myself and just blurted out my love for him. I was really surprised when he smiled at me and kissed me. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. When someone you love returns your feelings. We got together and never separated since then. 

I admit, all four of us grew, and changed too. We were more mature, but inside we're still the same people who entered the Hunter exam eight years ago. We still fight sometimes but that made our bond stronger.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a head on my chest. My lover stared up at me and smiled sweetly. 

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Kurapica asked. 

"No, I wasn't." I assured him. I looked around him. Searching for Leorio and Gon. "Where's Leorio?" 

"He went to Gon. Probably to come here and persuade him to train with me." He shrugged. "What were you doing?" 

"Thinking of you." I answered.

"Oh." He said, a blush coming to his cheeks when I played with a strand of blonde hair, his still a little shy in showing his feelings.

I pulled him to me and he laid his head on my chest. I breathed in the scent of his hair. The smell of the forest floated around my nose. Making me feel like I was really in one. Even though he was training he still smelt fresh. 

"Ai shitteru…" I whispered. "I'm so lucky that you're here with me…" 

Kurapica remained silent. I could tell he was blushing. He always was every time I said 'I love you'. I knew he loved me too; I had no doubts in our relationship.

My lover buried himself deeper in my arms and he whispered. "Ai shitteru…"

I smiled. I was so lucky indeed. I wish we could stay like this forever. I kissed him on the top of his head and began to rock him back and forth like a baby. He squirmed but I continued.

Yes, I was lucky. I had great friends, I'm a hunter, and I have in my arms the love of my life. And memories like these should be treasured forever. 

*^Owari^*

So, whaddaya think? Is it good or bad? *Sigh* I thought this was really good when I thought about it but now it looks really lame. And it's really sappy. *Grins* I guess M.C's bones are falling off now. I already rotted all of her teeth *grin grows wider* I'd love to see that! ^_^ please C & C's welcome at marga_yaoi@hotmail.com. Arigato for reading!!


End file.
